Conventional e-ticket verification technologies usually use unidirectional transmission technologies. However, the use of the unidirectional transmission technologies may easily cause e-ticket theft based on image copy technologies, so the security mechanism still has loopholes.
Moreover, conventional verification systems usually use online verification technologies. However, online verification causes the increase of the network traffic of a certificate server. Also, the organizer of a mega event would like to prevent a certificate server from being requested by a great deal of people for the verification of e-tickets at the same time, additional hardware should be disposed. The disposition of additional hardware will increase the cost. Accordingly, the security and immediacy of verification decrease.